Brass Knuckle
}} The Brass Knuckle is a One Hand Blunt melee weapon. It is unlocked at rank 97, or it can be purchased with credits. History The concept of a brass knuckle, or a knuckleduster, is ancient. Many cultures used knuckledusters as a way to enhance the power and lethality of a punch. Aside from them being made from brass, they were also made from lead, and even wood. Soldiers in the American Civil War were known to carve their own wooden knuckledusters if no lead was available, or cast their own by melting down lead bullets. In the early 1900s, knuckledusters were often part of combination weapons, like the Apache revolver, or early American trench knives. Brass knuckles have faded from use, and their legality is largely in question, however, there are enough flavors of brass knuckle to satisfy most anyone. General Information General Information The Brass Knuckle is a weapon made for hand-to-hand combat. Its very short range means that the Brass Knuckle's effective range is limited, but it can follow these strikes up extremely quickly with its primary fire. The secondary fire is a strong uppercut, which may work better when dealing with enemies in more vertically oriented spaces. Usage & Tactics The Brass Knuckle sports the same mobility in-class as other melee weapons. The short range, as mentioned before, makes the Brass Knuckle a difficult melee weapon to use compared to other melee weapons with much longer reach. However, the Brass Knuckle's short length means that it is physically impossible to clip the weapon through an enemy or window. This means that when the Brass Knuckle is swung, it will always strike an enemy directly in front of the wielder. This makes the Brass Knuckle a useful weapon in space-constrained areas where most blades might not strike an enemy. However, almost every other one-handed melee weapon has a short length, making the Brass Knuckle a hard sell when compared to melees like the starting Knife that can easily do the job without sacrificing as much range. Conclusion The Brass Knuckle is a small but powerful melee that can be applied well in tight spaces against individual targets due to its attack speed and short range allowing for consistent consecutive hits. Its mobility can be applied well to get close to the target, then attacking without fear of the weapon clipping through the target. However, the Brass Knuckle's short range is also its downfall, as the user can be outranged very easily, not just by secondary arms, but other melees as well. Pros & Cons Pros: * Compact model does not obstruct vision. * Very quick primary attack, allowing multiple hits compared to a slower attack. * Secondary attack can hit targets in a large vertical space. Cons: * Shortest melee range in game. * No torso multiplier. * Slow alternate attack with poor striking range. Trivia * On initial release at the Test Place, the Brass Knuckle had 20 melee walkspeed, and wasn't capable of a lethal backstab. This was later changed. * Before, the Brass Knuckle had the fastest melee walkspeed of any weapon in the game. However, its walkspeed was nerfed to 16, the same as most melees in the game. * The model was made by glowy_dingus. * Despite the Roblox character models not having visible fingers, there are still rings in the Brass Knuckles for them to be placed in. ** However, if the Roblox character models in-game were the 2.0 and not the default "blocky" body, then it would be more realistic since the 2.0 has actual hands and low detail fingers in which the Brass Knuckle rings could be place in. * Technically, by virtue of the knuckle having sharp points, this would make it a "knuckle knife". Category:One Hand Blunt Category:Weaponry Category:Melee Weapons